Claire's Big Date
by Amanda Rich
Summary: Quil ask Claire his imprint on their first date. There are going to be more than one date after the first. There will be Behind the Scenes Chapters between the story Chapters. co-writer with rosececilia
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's Big Date **_by Debbie Smith_

This Fan Fiction story is about Claire goes on her first date with Quil Ateara and what happens before and after the date. Most of the characters are the works of Stephenie Meyer, but some are mine. Don't steal my ideas. Please and Thank you. Enjoy reading my first fanfic. Please comment after reading.

**Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil  
Claire's POV**  
Ring. Ring. Ring. The house phone rings. Who would it be? Quil Ateara, Aunt Emily, or my best friend from school, Ashley Balk. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Claire! Can you please get the phone? I'm on the toilet." My mom call from her bathroom.  
"Sure, Mom. It's probably for me anyway."  
"Go answer the phone. You're probably right."  
I ran to the family room before it rings again and I call back to my mother, "Okay, mom. I have the phone right here in my hand."  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Just answer it!"  
"Okay mom." I said before answering the phone. "Hello?"  
"Claire-bear. How is my favorite girlfriend?" Ever since I turned 14, Quil and I have been sercetly girlfriend and boyfriend from our parents, (maybe not Quil's, but my mom, totally a yes!).  
"Quil, my mom is in the bathroom. If she finds out that we are going out with each other, than she would be very mad. And I will not be able to go to La Push any more. Do you want that to happen?"  
"Claire, I do not want that to happen. Anyway, I asked Emily that if it is okay for you to stay with her and Sam for the weekend and she said yes."  
"That's cool that my Aunt said yes, but I have to ask my mom before I can go."  
"Okay, I will call back later. Claire-bear."  
"Okay. Bye Quil." After that I heard Quil's phone disconnected.

**Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil (Part 2)**  
Wait, I need to know when Quil will call back, but before that I will need to talk to my mom about staying with Aunt Emily this weekend.  
"Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?" Going to the living room where my mom is doing her cross word puzzle.  
"Yes Claire, you know that you can always ask me something." My mom always says that when I ask that question.  
"Can I stay at Aunt Emily's house this weekend? Please!!!" I begged.  
"Claire, is that what you want to do this weekend not to hang out with Ashley and Cecilia?" My mom always wants me not go to to La Push because she thinks that I will get hurt by climbing a tree and falling on my arm or leg and break it.  
"Mom, I want to go down to LaPush and hang-out with my friend Lindsey and to help Emily out with the wedding plans she needs to do." I remind my mom about Aunt Emily helping out plan with Kim and Jared's wedding .  
"Okay. You can go but Quil has to be with you when you are outside of Emily's house. Okay, Claire?" My mom trust Quil but doesn't know about me being a couple with him.  
"Okay, Mom." I went to my bedroom to start packing for the weekend.  
Yay! I am going to La Push. Yay! I am going to ! Wait, what do I bring to La Push? What if Quil ask me out on our first date? What do I wear? What do I do now? When is Quil going to call back? I hope soon because I need to know what to bring to La Push.

**Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil (Part 3)**  
I can pack my swim suits and my towel. What else can I pack before Quil calls again? Why not do my math homework while I wait for the phone to ring again.

Hey, I finished my math. Yay, yay. Lets do English. Yay, the book Crowned. I have to read a chapter for tomorrow, so I can part take in my reading group.

Yay, I finished my chapter.

Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Mom, I'll get it?" Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Claire?"  
"Yes."  
"I have a secret for you."  
"What is it? Aunt Emily?"  
"Okay, Claire. Here it is?.................."  
"What? Emily."  
No answer.  
"Aunt Emily are you still there?"  
"Yes, I am here."  
"What is the secret?"  
"Quill will have to tell it."  
"Okay. What should I bring to La Push?"  
"Umm.................. Normal Clothes."  
"Okay. Thank you. See you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow, Claire."  
"Wait, Aunt Emily."  
"What, Claire."  
"Who is going to pick me up and where?"  
"Sam will get you at home after school. Okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks. Good night. Aunt Emily"  
"Good night. Claire."  
"Love you."  
"Love you." I hang up.  
Okay. I finally know my answer to my packing problem.  
"Claire. Who was that on the phone just a minute ago?" My mom asks.  
"Aunt Emily." I answer.  
"Oh, okay. So do you have your homework done yet?"  
"Yes Mom. I am finish."  
"Well okay. Get ready for bed."  
"Okay, Mom. I will."

I got ready for bed and I got all my stuff pack for tomorrow's trip. I was in bed and about to fall asleep when my cell went off.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Claire-bear. How are you?"  
"Good. Good night, Quil."  
"Goodnight, Claire. See you at La Push."  
"Wait Quil. I have to ask you something."  
"Yeah. What is it, Claire?"  
"Um..... Will you be at Aunt Emily's house when I get there?"  
"Yes, Claire, I will be there and so will Embry and Jake."  
"Thanks Quil. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
"Okay." I yawn.  
"Sleep. Claire. Sleep. Okay."  
"Yes. Quil. Goodnight." I said and ended the phone call.

I fell asleep quickly.

**Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil (Part 4:The Dream)**  
I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Quil and me having a date at my favorite restaurant, the Christian Plaza for dinner. I was wearing a green dress and Quil was wearing a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. We talk about what we will be ordering. I was thinking that I will eat the Toasted Ravioli and a Cherry Coke. Quil was thinking that he will eat the Bacon Cheese Burger and a Coke. We got our drinks and than we talk about my day at school was.  
"How was school?" Quil ask.  
"It was a normal day of classes." I told him.  
"Cool. Here comes our food."  
"How was your day?" I ask him because he ask me about school.  
"Okay. I guest because I miss being with you." Ahhhhhhhhh. That was nice of him telling me that.  
"I love you." OMG, did i just said that.  
"I love you too, Claire. I told you that before. So that is not a surprise." I knew that because he always says that before when we have to be by our selfs.

Then I heard someone call my name.  
"Claire, wake up. It is a school day." i wish my mom didn't say that so that my dream didn't come to an end.


	2. Background Information: Chapter 1

**Claire's Big Date - Background Information (that isn't in the story)**

**by: Debbie Smith (rosececilia and purpleviking)**

This Fan Fiction story is about the details of Claire's Big Date. Most of the characters are the works of Stephenie Meyer, but some are mine. Don't steal my ideas. Please and Thank you. Enjoy. Please review after reading.

**Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil (Part 1)**

**Claire's POV**

Ring. Ring. Ring. The house phone rings. Who would it be? Quil Ateara, Aunt Emily, or my best friend from school, Ashley Balk. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Claire! Can you please get the phone? I'm on the toilet." My mom call from her bathroom.

"Sure, Mom. It's probably for me anyway."

"Go answer the phone. You're probably right."

I ran to the family room before it rings again and I call back to my mother, "Okay, mom. I have the phone right here in my hand."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Just answer it!"

"Okay mom." I said before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Claire-bear. How is my favorite girlfriend?" Ever since I turned 14, Quil and I have been secretly girlfriend and boyfriend from our parents, (maybe not Quil's, but my mom, totally a yes!).

"Quil, my mom is in the bathroom. If she finds out that we are going out with each other, than she would be very mad. And I will not be able to go to La Push any more. Do you want that to happen?"

"Claire, I do not want that to happen. Anyway, I asked Emily that if it is okay for you to stay with her and Sam for the weekend and she said yes."

"That's cool that my Aunt said yes, but I have to ask my mom before I can go."

"Okay, I will call back later. Claire-bear."

"Okay. Bye Quil." After that I heard Quil's phone disconnected.

**Behind the Scenes**

**Quil's POV (before the phone call)**

What should I do? Call Emily? Or Jake? When is the wedding for Kim and Jared? I heard that Emily Uley is helping with the plans of Kim's wedding. Is it true? Lets find out.

I grab my cell and dial Emily number.

"Hello?" Emily answer surprise.

"Hello, Emily."

"Oh. Hello Quil. How is my niece?"

"Good. I think."

"Why is that? Quil."

"Because Emily I haven't talk to Claire at all today."

"Oh. That is sad. Quil. I hope you get to talk to her soon today."

"Yeah, me too. Well Emily, could Claire stay with you this weekend so maybe I can finally ask her on our first date?"

"Oh. That is a great plan. I will go see if it is okay with Sam, first."

**Emily's POV**

"Sam. Honey. Can my niece Claire come and stay with us this weekend?"

"Oh. Sure, Em."

"Okay. I have to talk to Quil now because he is on the phone."

"Okay."

**Quil's POV**

I am going to see what is up with Embry and Lindsey and what are they doing now because I am bored out of my mine in my little room of mine.

"Hello, Quil. Are you there?"

"Ohhh. I am sorry, Emily. I was just thinking about what I am going to do now. What's up?"

"Quil. I have your answer for this weekend."

"Huh."

"Quil. Claire can come and stay with me and Sam this weekend."

"Ohhhhh. Thank you."

"If that is all. Good-bye Quil."

"Oh. Emily. Are you helping out with the plans of Jared's wedding?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh. And thank you for letting me know about Claire can stay this weekend with you."

"You're welcome."

"Good-bye. Emily."

"Good-bye. Quil."

Well, I have to call Claire to see if she could actually come to La Push this weekend. I dial Claire's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No one answer. I wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Again no one answer and I wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No one answer again. Wait, that was a click. "Hello?"

"Claire-bear. How is my favorite girlfriend?" I love to call Claire, Claire-bear. I gave Claire that nick-name when she was 2 years old.

"Quil, my mom is in the bathroom. If she finds out that we are going out with each other, than she would be very mad. And I will not be able to go to La Push any more. Do you want that to happen?"

"Claire, I do not want that to happen. Anyway, I asked Emily that if it is okay for you to stay with her and Sam for the weekend and she said yes."

"That's cool that my Aunt said yes, but I have to ask my mom before I can go."

"Okay, I will call back later. Claire-bear."

"Okay. Bye Quil." I ended the call.


	3. Author's Note

Hello everybody,

I am sorry if you want this to be a chapter of the story, but this is an author note for all of my stories except my newest story, Previews for Stories. This story/crossover will be where I post previews and other ideas for any stories that I am writing. Also please follow this one if you follow others of my work. Please read! Moonless Nights, Midnight Teen Club, Saving Life, Claire Big Date, and others future chapters are going to be posted in this story. I have two chapters posted on this story, one chapter is on Cecilia and Zoey's Farm Adventures and the other chapter is a future chapter of Saving Life. If I don't get any reviews on the chapters then I will not post that chapter in the story that it is from. So it is you decision to make, if you want me to post the chapter in the story that is named in the chapter, then please review. I am going on reviews and how many of them. Please understand that I will be redoing some of my other stories too and they will be reposted.

Thanks for listen/reading my author's note.

Love Amanda Rich aka Little Debbie Snack Cakes


End file.
